


Hope Among Heros

by Draco_Scriba



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Female Characters, Friendship, Gen, Half-Demon, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Modern Era, Non-human characters, Original Character(s), School, Superpowers, Work In Progress, male characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Scriba/pseuds/Draco_Scriba
Summary: Aerth, a world full of powers. Follow the story of four powereds as they try to make their way through this world. Dimon, a boy who only wants to go home and fears what he believes is inevitable. Ellena, the girl who's supposed to show him the ways of Ludus and starts to see the darker sides of her school. Angelo, the star student who seeks to free Dimon from his ties to the demonic and questions his strength. Glycore, a maniac by all appearances with more than a few secrets to hide.  (Updates every Day of Satur)
Relationships: Sighlas/Ellena
Kudos: 1





	1. The Law of Ludus Part 1/10

Once warm and calming rays of sunshine now seemed to beat down on Dimon as he ran. Heaving breaths clawed at his chest as sweat dripped down his skin, had it been any other situation, any other day, then he'd be smiling. His parents and siblings would play a game like this, and he enjoyed running, but this was no game, and they weren't the ones chasing him this time. He'd once considered their home a sanctuary from the prying eyes and judgment of man, but that dream was as shattered as the tree bark flying past his head. Despite resting over two thousand feet above the surrounding grounds on stone walls that were long since polished smooth by the beating winds, Witchroot Grove had been invaded .  
One of the men managed to catch up to Dimon, grabbing him by his long hair. Dark flames erupted from Dimon's crimson left arm and were quick to engulph the man, forcing him to release his grip. Then the dark fire disappeared just as quickly as Dimon ran away, trying to escape the men. He wasn't sure who they were, how they'd found him, or why they wanted to capture him, but he wasn't going to let himself be taken, not now and not by them. His brown eyes glared back at his pursuers with an empowering mix of fear and aggression, fearing how close the black-armored humans were to him as he darted through the dark trees.  
He'd spent almost his whole life in these woods with no one other than his parents, Killer and Fang, and his siblings, Ripper and Shadow, to keep him company. His deal with Belsemeth had led him to train for years here, building up 'graceful build' as the fallen called it, but he couldn't deny that he was thankful for the physical status the angel called for at the moment.  
A bullet grazed his very human right arm, as more sent splinters of wood flying from the trees. Dimon shot a fireball back in the direction the rounds came from as a response and kept running as fast as he could. Adrenalin alone blocked his pain and strengthened him as he pushed himself harder, trying to reach somewhere he'd have the advantage or where he'd be able to hide. If he could hold them off until Sunday was over, then his family could return from Hell and help him.  
Dimon vaulted over a boulder, planning to hide behind it but instead found himself at the wrong end of more than a few guns. Dimon turned, desperate for escape, only to see the others had caught up to him already, their aim on him as well.  
"ON YOUR KNEES!" one of them bellowed.  
He sank to his knees at the order, fearing what would happen if he tried to refuse. One of the men came from behind Dimon and pushed him to the ground, shoving his head into the dirt.  
"Try anything, and you're a dead man!" the black-clad gunman growled, his gun firmly pressed against Dimon's head.  
He didn't know of any way to get out of this without ending up dead as it was. The only thing he could do was keep himself tense and resist them without calling on his powers as they cuffed his hands behind his back, stuffed a gag between his jaws, tied a cloth over his eyes, and threw him into a helicopter.  
As he was, Dimon could only hear the loud chuff chuff chuff of the helicopter blades, and he soon learned not to try and squirm to loosen his restraints. The slightest twitch seemed to provoke his nearby captors into hitting or kicking him, preferring to land their steel-toed combat boots anywhere that was usually soft or sensitive. By the time they arrived, it felt as if hours had passed and Dimon knew there were several dark bruises appearing on his skin.  
He felt their grip on him again, but now Dimon twisted and jerked about until they threw him down on the grass-covered ground where he kept squirming until he felt a steel toe boot try to kick through his stomach. It was difficult for him to keep the contents of his stomach put, but he managed.  
"What on Aerth are you doing?" someone called.  
To Dimon, the voice sounded young, yet she seemed to be about his age, perhaps, even if she didn't, her tone held a confident authority. Sadly, Dimon could tell from the way his captors reacted that the weight of her words weren't absolute.  
"Mrs. Crystal? You should be in-"  
"Is that powered? Dear God, what did you do to him?" she interrupted, coming over to Dimon  
"This is none of your concern." one of the men stated  
"Please tell me you're joking. Do you not see his left arm, or are you as blind as you are savage? This kid is a powered, meaning that from the moment he touched the ground, he became the newest student of Ludus. So it doesn't matter what you biased black-clad cave-men think, as Student President his well being is not only my 'concern,' it's a part of my job."  
"We have orders t-”  
"Look either help me or get back to your little hideout and chop some wood or something," she growled, clearly having dealt with them before  
The hands that touched Dimon now were smaller than the ones before. She lifted him up the best she could,as he stood a head taller than she did. It didn't take her long to get him to some sort of building. He couldn't see, but he felt cold tile floor beneath his bare feet and the chill of air conditioning against his skin. Not long after entering the building, he was sat down on some sort of cushion covered in paper.  
"Stay still love, this won't take but a second." some older woman who must 've come in with them said happily.  
There was a chill of metal against his skin, quickly followed by the sound of blades cutting away the cloth that covered his eyes. The whiteness of the room hurt his eyes for a moment before they adjusted, but he recognized that he was in a hospital room or medical examination room of some sort. Other than him, the only two people there was a nurse with dark honey-colored skin and a young woman with ivory skin and short brown hair wearing some sort of school uniform.  
"This won't hurt a bit love." the nurse smiled as she put her fingertips against his forehead.  
The feeling was that of a thousand ants crawling over his skin, but he couldn't deny the effects. The bruises and scrapes that had marked his skin, feeling to make the next few days very sore until they healed, disappeared before his eyes in a matter of seconds. Just to be sure, Dimon stood up, tested his muscles only to find they weren't even sore anymore.  
"See, good as new aren't ye." the nurse smiled.  
Dimon looked around the room, going over to the window. He opened it quickly, outside he saw nothing but an open field before some thick forest that stretched on towards the horizon like a sea of green. Looking down the drop wasn't even that bad, he could make it back home once he was in the woods. After all, they couldn't have gone too far from the Grove. Even if the journey took a few days, his mom and dad would eventually find him to help him back home. He put a foot on the open window sill and felt the nurse put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let's not be too hasty de-"  
Taking a deep breath, Dimon pushed himself out through the window, wind rushing against his face as he fell to the ground and tumbled into a roll. The nurse was yelling, but he had already started running to the trees. A few yards away he recognized men wearing the same black armor as those who'd taken him from his home and began running along the edge of the wilds, searching for a stretch where they weren't waiting for him.  
A part of him couldn't seem to help but smile, he was ready for them this time, and now he wouldn't have to hold back. When he looked back, he had to admit that for large men wearing heavy armor, they were able to maintain a decent speed, but he was still rapidly putting distance between them on the open grounds. It wasn't long before they were yards away and he was able to safely duck into the shelter of the trees. Only a few more meters before he'd lose them for goo-BAM!  
Dimon crashed to the ground, instantly rising again. There was nothing in front of him short of the air and some trees a few feet in any direction, but the throbbing headache made it clear that he'd hit something. He put a hand forward and found he was pressing it against some sort of invisible shield.  
"What the Hell?" he frowned  
"THERE HE IS!!!"  
He cursed his hesitation and ran, the men in black armor had already started to close the distance. It wouldn't matter, he could still outrun them. So the chase went on, and the armored pursuers soon had more to worry about. Up ahead, Dimon saw other people, all ranging in ages, many wearing the same uniform the girl from the hospital room had been. Not letting himself get distracted he darted around them and quickly made his way back into the woods, but just as before, he didn't get far before he was knocked back by that strange unseen wall.  
They were closing in faster than before now, giving Dimon no time to consider just what to do next other than to outrun them again. A pit in his gut told him that escape was not going to be nearly as easy as he thought. Soon enough, the feeling was confirmed. Some of the men must've gone around to cut him off because now a group stood in front of him, their numbers stretching farther than he'd be able to escape on foot. He was surrounded, and they approached him from all sides until he ran and slammed into that damn shield again.  
They had him cornered, coming from all sides, but all that meant to Dimon was that he could spread his flames in any direction and still manage to hit them. Calling on the black flames, having them ignite from his left hand, was as natural and instinctual as breathing. Their power had been held back before because it hadn't rained recently and he risked burning his home to the ground if the sparks caught. His enemies weren't even armed, and practically urging him to spread his fire. Once they were gone, then he'd be able to find a way back home.  
"You're outnumbered ya, lunatic! Stand the Hell down, or we'll put you down!"  
"I'd like to see you bastards try!" Dimon shouted.  
His inferno of black was already wrapped around his left arm like a blazing scarf and was quick to travel to his right and do the same.  
"Put the fire out now!" the man ordered, louder now  
"Make me!" Dimon challenged  
He charged them like a mad man, sending out a few random waves of fire that took down some of them, but was quickly hit by a net fired from his blind spot. The metal links sparked as an electrical current tore through him before his body slammed against the ground. Dimon struggled in an attempt to rise, but it was in vain as only a few moments later his vision darkened and he collapsed into an unwilling sleep.  
A splitting headache told him he was still alive when he awoke, unsure how long had passed. As his vision cleared Dimon found he was in another hospital or treatment room, this time there was no window, and he had thick leather straps on his arms, legs, neck, and chest to keep him restrained to the bed. A sharp tug on the restraints proved that they were secure, but he kept trying to loosen them until the door opened. She came in again, the girl from before, but now trailing behind her was a little boy who was maybe about six years old.  
"It's about time you got up." she frowned, a tone of displeasure in her words," Do you have a name?"  
Dimon kept quiet, but the stubbornness of his harsh glare said more than enough.  
"Look, it's not an issue for us if you stay quiet. There are plenty of ways for me to get the information I want without having to fight you."  
The look on Dimon's face dared her to try him.  
"Fine, have it your way. This is Paulo, he's one of our best psychics, so you won't have to worry about any brain damage unless you struggle too much. Paulo, find out what I told you we were looking for."  
The expresso skinned boy looked at Dimon with his pale grey eyes and smiled.  
"His name is Dimon Sen, and he does have a family. Uh, but they're weird. His mama, papa, and brother are three-headed dogs with scary powers, but his sister is kinda pretty when it’s past bedtime. His mama and papa taught him the same school stuff Ludus does, and they put him through a bunch of weird training. His powers are kinda like Kid Demon's, but his fire's all black instead of red, and he can only call it from his red hand, even though he can control it with both." Paulo grinned  
The feeling of someone else in your head was as exposed as it got, worse than being naked, and only made worse when you didn't know the person. Dimon felt the boy in his mind, flipping through his memories like a book, but he had gone through this situation before, and he refused to let someone trespass in his mind, even if they were human. The demons of his memories attacked the boy's presence, viciously.  
"He's got some sort of deal... but I'm not-'  
Paulo froze for a moment as he paled, his eyes widened. Then he collapsed to his knees, and he cried out in pain. The girl was quick to touch the young boy's head and sever the mental connection between their minds. Paulo hadn't been prepared for that sort of psychic attack, and it was seen easily as he remained shaken from it. The older girl got a doctor to take care of Paulo, and then shut the door. When her focus shifted back to Dimon, her scowl seemed to blame him, as if he'd been wrong to retaliate against someone invading his thoughts and memories.  
"You know, it'd be a lot better for everyone if you just cooperated with us," she warned.  
Dimon kept his mouth sealed as if it'd been sewn shut.  
"Okay look, maybe you're aren't getting what's going on. I'm not sure where the B.R.T. picked you up from, but something tells me you weren't living in a city. You're a powered, do you know what that is?"  
"No." Dimon frowned  
"Okay, at least you're talking now. A powered is a person, animal, or any other organism with an abnormal or unexplainable ability. In your case, your arm is some sort of mutation that has altered your melanin to appear red and allow you to call on some sort of strange fire. What this means for you is that you are under the effect of the Power Treaty of 1998, which most countries signed. Are you familiar with the treaty?  
"No."  
"Basically, it guarantees mandatory free schooling, housing, and training for all powereds. You have been brought to Ludus, one of the independent facilities established under the Power Treaty for just that purpose. When your schooling is complete, you'll be able to go back to whatever rock they dragged you out from."  
"Hell, no."  
"Did you miss the 'mandatory' part? How about the Black Retrieval Team? Those guys in black who beat you to a pulp not three hours ago? Like it or not Dimon, you're staying here."  
"Forget it, I have a home and a family! I'm not staying here just because some old bastards signed a piece of paper!"  
"Calm down, life here isn't half bad if you behave."  
Small black sparks began flickering at Dimon's clenched fists until Olivia touched him and his power was cut off as if someone had turned off the faucet in his mind.  
"All your school supplies, basic hygiene, and living needs will be provided for you since you can't afford them yourself. Sadly thanks to your little outing where you attacked the security team, you'll need to wear a temporary restraint collar for the next few weeks, that is, of course, assuming you aren't transferred to Apay first."  
"HELL, NO!" Dimon growled," I won't be collared like some animal!"  
"Then I suggest that you get your attitude in check if you want to keep it off. Be thankful that it's only a restraint collar. Keep this up, and you'll find out just how worse a long term nullifier is."  
She left Dimon tugging at the straps, almost feeling guilty when she saw the five men waiting outside in the hall with the collar. It was strange, Principal Rex usually didn't allow this level of brutality on a new student, the only case she could think of was the danger powered he'd sent to a long term rehabilitation facility. Sadly it was out of her hands, she could only do so much, especially when he started off on such a violent note.  
"Please let me find someone to show him around that may just calm him down," she whispered to the empty air, hoping that maybe a higher power would grant her request.  
When the five men came in, it took four of them to hold Dimon down as he wore the burn-weakened straps just so that the fifth could lock the collar in place around his neck. Once they were done, they released him and tossed some clothes at him. Dimon waited for them to leave, only to have one of the men grabbed him by the roots of his hair. The armored man forced Dimon's head up and pressed the muzzle of a small gun under his chin.  
"Either get dressed, or they'll be scraping your brains off the ceiling asshole." he ordered before letting Dimon go," You have five minutes."  
Having no doubt they'd keep their word, Dimon hurried to pull up the black pants and button every other button on the white collared shirt. From there, the five men began taking him to his 'new room' through the school dorms. There were plenty of people there his age, all whispering as they passed, either unaware that Dimon could almost make out what they were saying or just not caring. Soon they came to a door that was no different from any of the others on that hall and pushed Dimon in.  
"You'll stay here until someone is chosen to show you around." was the last thing Dimon was told before the door was slammed shut.


	2. Law of Ludus Part 2/10

When Oliva Crystal peeked her head in the room wearing a pleading smile, Ellena already knew that she wasn't going to like the job. They didn't know each other that well, mainly because Ellena didn't find socializing with her human classmates and fellow students nearly as satisfying as socializing with the animals, but it wasn't like she was a total stranger with the Student President. Ellena didn't think there was a powered at Ludus who hadn't met with Olivia at least once.  
"Hey, Ellena, could I get a favor?"  
"What?" she sighed  
"Well there's a new student, and he seems to be pretty...well...wild. I was looking at your record, and you seem to have a knack for calming down-"  
"Animals, I can handle animals Olivia, not people."  
"I know, but he's not...a traditional person, I think he may have been raised by squatters."  
"You mean the new kid who tried to fight the B.R.T.? Rumor says he was raised by demons, not squatters."  
"Okay yeah, Paulo wasn't supposed to mention the three-headed demon dogs."  
"Wouldn't someone who can, I don't know, actually defend themselves against him, be a better pick?" Ellena smiled forcefully  
"From what I've seen, not really. Dimon probably won't even be around that long, I've seen his type. All you have to do is walk him around the school and play friends with him for a few weeks and then he'll get a transfer to Apay. You won't even have to worry about meeting him between classes. Your schedules are a perfect match. Please?"  
"Fine, what room is he in?"  
"His name is Dimon, room 665 of the Jack Churchill Building."  
There were plenty of girls who hung out there, so it wasn't as if she was drawing a lot of attention when she went to the dorm. Plus, all the dorms had the same layout at Ludus, which was oddly similar to a hotel even down to the carpeting. When she found room 665, it wasn't hard to see what Oliva meant by 'wild' since she could practically feel the rage pulsing out from the other side of the door.  
"Only a few weeks and then he'll be sent to Apay," she reminded herself, then knocked on the wooden door.  
The voice from inside was a growl, sharp with rage and threat.  
"What?"  
"I'm, uh, I’m supposed to show you around the school." Ellena called  
'Dimon' opened the door, and through the door, she could see the same simple room she'd started out without the corners of her eyes. A desk that had a small wire trash can near it, a side table with an ugly lamp next to the bed, and a very tall empty bookshelf. Taking up most of the doorway was Dimon himself, his scowl and glare welcoming her the same way a cat welcomes a cold bath. Still, he wasn't quite what she'd been expecting. His wrinkled white button-down collared shirt stood out against his bronzed skin, revealing his collar bones as the first three buttons were undone and he wasn't wearing the tie that the uniform considered mandatory. Hanging at his left side was a crimson-colored arm, the red hand with each finger tipped by dirty black claw-like nails, yet his right arm was clearly the same bronzed tan as the rest of his skin. Over one shoulder, falling alongside the inch wide silver restraint collar, came some of his long brown hair which was marked by some ginger highlights. It wasn't well cared for either, almost half the length was marred by frizzy split ends and the rest by greasy twisted tangles. What didn't shock Ellena, was that he was tall for his age and fit as his muscles were more apparent than almost every other male student's in all of Ludus, something that only made him appear more intimidating. Physically alone, he was someone you wouldn't want to get in a fight with, but when you met him in person and felt the aura of anger and aggression about him, then Dimon became a whole new level of intimidating.  
When compared to herself, it was far from soothing. Ellena was shorter than he was, and not nearly as built with muscles. Blond hair came down to her shoulders when not in a braid, which was rare, and her grey-blue eyes continued to stare into his brown ones in a frozen trace. Unlike Dimon, she didn't have a very striking face, yet she wasn't considerably unattractive either, just more the type that would fade back into a crowd, as she often did. Even her uniform was worn with little difference than the other students. A pair of black pants matched the sweater, which was worn over the wrinkle-free button-down collared shirt, her socks may have had some mud on them from the Animal Homes, but her sneakers would be little better except thanks to the brief wash they got from the grass when it was wet.  
"Are we going to get on with it, or are you just going to keep staring?" Dimon snapped, his eyes narrowing on her  
"Sorry!" Ellena smiled," Uh, just follow me."  
Even though Ludus had a large area making up their grounds, the school itself was relatively small. The library, cafeteria, gym, and a few casual study spots were a good start in her mind as she couldn't think of a lot of places to actually show him around the school itself. Since it was a beautiful warm sunny day she decided that it'd be a good idea to show Dimon some of the outside spots, but even though the tour seemed to be going well, she couldn't shake the feeling that Dimon was...less than ecstatic about it.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, trying to 'play friends' as Olivia had asked her to.  
"No," his instant answer sent a shiver up her spine so bitter that she came to a stop.  
"What happened?" she asked, unable to think of another response  
"Your little security team chased me down and dragged me from my own home. Then I learn I don't get to go back and that I get to wear a damn collar until I dance along to this place's sick tune." he hissed with a tone nearly as harsh as his glare.  
"Uh, so I take it the Black Retrieval Team really did bring you to Ludus?"  
"That's what they call themselves?"  
"What about being raised by demons?" Ellena didn't know why she'd said that but whatever made it come from her mouth refused to stop," That can't be true, I mean, come on?” She’d have given anything just to shut up then and there,” Real evil demons from Hell?"  
There's a moment, one that's never long enough for you to change anything, only know that it was in this moment that you really messed up. Ellena knew she'd just had one of those moments, she could see it in Dimon's eyes. Whatever it was in his mind, snapped and his left hand wrapped around her throat. He lifted her off the ground with that one arm, eyes full of raging burning anger that watched as she desperately tried to loosen his iron grip.  
"Stop!" someone yelled.  
Some invisible force flung Dimon into a tree, forcing him to release Ellena, who coughed and hacked as her lungs filled with fresh air. The telekinetic boy who threw Dimon away was already helping her up when he saw Dimon picking himself up from the ground, the rage clear on his face.  
"What the Hell were you thinking?! You could've killed-"  
A spurt of black flames nearly engulfed the young man, scorching the ground inches away from him and Ellena. The warning was clear, and seeing the student had gone quiet, Dimon ran off into the nearby forest before a teacher could come on to the scene. Ellena was relieved that the doctors at the medical center found that she'd be fine, less so when she saw Olivia waiting for her as she left.  
"I heard what happened." Olivia called," I'm sorry, I didn't think he was that dangerous."  
"You're the one who called him wild, but I suppose I said something that I shouldn't have. Is he being transferred yet?"  
"No, the principal is giving him a bit of a grace period apparently, but he has granted permission for this."  
Olivia handed over a small button, almost like a detonator.  
"Dimon's restraint collar has a shock factor, something to help keep him in line. If he starts threatening you or someone else, just press the button, and he'll receive an electrical shock. It shouldn't hurt him too badly, but it will be painful. Try to convince him to avoid forcing your hand."  
"You know that favor?" Ellena frowned  
"I know you don't like-"  
"Olivia, I signed the petition that let us get rid of shock collars in the animal homes, now you're asking me to use one on a person?"  
"I know, but that person choked you and may have killed you if Jace hadn't stepped in. Dimon's also smarter than an animal, he'll get the idea a lot quicker, hopefully."  
"This is a terrible idea." Ellena frowned  
"You don't have to use it, just keep it with you in case you don't have any other choice."  
Ellena looked at the button and sighed as she put it in her pocket.  
"Any idea where Dimon went?"  
"According to his collar, he literally ran in a straight line until he hit the forcefield again. He hasn't moved since. Maybe you'll luck out and he'll be knocked out." Olivia smiled hopefully  
Dimon was not knocked out or sleeping when Ellena found him, but she couldn't say she was surprised at what he was doing when she found him. Darkened flames were wrapped around his tensed fists and scraped knuckles. The shine of sweat and wetness on his uniform made it clear that he'd been at this for a while. Strings of curse words left his mouth as he methodically attacked the forcefield, an effort doomed to be forever in vain and permanently fruitless. A part of her thought it'd be better to reveal herself to him, but the ‘not crazy’ majority of her brain decided that letting Dimon wear himself out first was a better option. It wasn't as if he'd noticed her yet either, so that was a plus.  
"Damn it!" he shouted, sending a powerful wave of flame into the forcefield, which remained unaffected by the attack.  
Dimon sank to his knees, breathing hard and covered with sweat. The black flames evaporated from his hands, and his right hand slammed into the ground.  
"Come on! What the Hell does it take to break through this thing?!" he shouted up to the sky before slumping back into an angry sulk.  
He sat there for a time, using one hand to wipe sweat from his face as he caught his breath. Ellena felt her foot begin to fall asleep, she tried to ignore it, but the pins and needles only seemed to get worse until she had to move it. A twig snapped as she shifted her weight, and she froze, her gaze going back to Dimon. Ellena felt her whole body freeze up when he got up and began walking over to her hiding place. It wasn't as if she was hidden that well, thus it wasn't that long before he saw her and their eyes met. Somehow, he didn't seem as angry now as he'd been before.  
"I...I..." she panicked, scattering for some sort of excuse but coming up empty  
"Save it," Dimon frowned.  
Without giving her time to respond, he walked past her, she got up and began to follow him. He wasn't heading back to his dorm but did look back at her several times before finally stopping.  
"Will you stop following me?!" he hissed  
"I'm supposed to be helping you and..." Ellena took a breath, tensing for his reaction,”keeping you out of trouble.”  
He paused for a moment, then continued walking.  
"Do you know how to get back to the dorm?" he called  
"Yeah it's that way." she smiled, pointing him in the right direction  
Dimon turned around and kept walking on. She decided to just let there be silence this time, and it wasn't long before Ludus came back in sight. Sadly that wasn't the only thing that came into view when they got to Dimon's dorm. Two men in black body armor were waiting for him and spotted him rather quickly. Ellena couldn't ignore that Dimon’s left palm soon held a small flame when they began walking over to him.  
"You just don't learn, do you? A little too savage aren't you?" one called out with a smile when the pair stood a yard away  
"What do you want?" Ellena frowned  
These men made her uncomfortable, and she wasn't alone. The tension in the air was suffocating. Dimon was radiating aggression similar to that of a threatened animal, which was almost as strong as the malice coming from the two men.  
"Dimon here has broken one of the school rules, specifically the one about not trying to kill the good students of Ludus. We've been sent to collect him." one shrugged, smiling as if he were excited  
"He needs to come with us, peacefully if he's smart." the other smiled  
That small black flame was slowly increasing in size, she could see him tensing as he got ready to fight back. The last thing she wanted was to be caught between or around them when the fighting started.  
"You're no different than a rabid dog are you?" the first of the two men grinned," So ready to fight that you don't even care if anyone else gets caught in our crossfire. Just look at the girl behind you, she terrified of you."  
Ellena saw Dimon's eyes look back at her, then turn back to the men. It was slow, but Dimon relaxed and his fire dissipated.  
"Where do I go?" he frowned.  
When he left with them, Ellena couldn't help but feel worried, but at the same time, she felt that there was nothing she could do. She went back to her own room and got ready for dinner. Dimon never showed up for dinner, he never went back to his room that night from what she could tell, and he wasn't even at breakfast the next morning. He didn't reappear until halfway through their first-period History class when the two men brought him to the room.  
Ellena couldn't think of a time when Mr.Wolfe had ever seemed saddened by a student showing up to his class, until Dimon stood at his door with the two men. Yet there was an odd irked undertone about Mr. Wolfe, not at Dimon, but rather at the pair who escorted him to class. The teacher stood shorter than the two due to his slouching posture. His well-groomed, soft, light brown fur that covered his skin seemed at home in his pale yellow plaid jacket and khaki pants and gave off an air of homeliness compared to their threatening black body armor. Dimon stood between the two men, his whole body was tense, shoulders pulling in towards his neck as he stared down at the floor with his hands shoved as deep into his pockets as they would go. A part of Ellena was sure that he was still wearing the same uniform from yesterday.  
"May I ask why my student is late?" Mr. Wolfe frowned  
"Twit needed a little more time to see the error of his ways." the escort to Dimon's left grinned  
"Dimon, you may feel free to sit in any of the open seats. As for you men, please refrain from referring to my students in such a manner. Kindly, leave my classroom, you're both disturbing the learning process."  
Ellena watched Dimon head over to the empty table in the back of the room as Mr. Wolfe shut the door on the two men. She wasn't sure if anyone else saw it and decided to ignore it, or if they simply didn't notice the slight limp Dimon walked with. Mr. Wolfe turned back to the board and continued teaching them about the Holocaust War. It felt like an eternity before the bell sounded, marking the end of the period. Mr. Wolfe pulled Dimon aside on his way out, so she waited for him in the hall. The fact that he was limping just bothered her for some reason, and it seemed no one else noticed.  
He came out of the room soon enough and began walking to his next class, hands shoved in his pockets. The other students practically cleared a path for him when they saw his approach, but that only made it easier for her to catch up to him.  
"Dimon, are you okay?" she called  
"Fine," he stated, not even looking at her  
"You've been limping, did something happen?"  
"...I fell." he lied, then began walking faster.  
She paced him, refusing to accept such a weak lie.  
"Please don't lie to me. Just tell me what happened."  
"I did," he growled," I fell, that's it."  
Just as before, Dimon sat in the back of the classroom, claiming the farthest seat in every class before they were released to lunch. Even when they were at lunch, he sat down at an empty table that would remain empty for the rest of the meal.  
It was strange, it seemed that he'd calmed down a bit to her and, he hadn't really seemed as upset by her presence, but at the same time, either by accident or intentionally, he silently warned other people to stay away. Maybe he only tolerated her, but she felt that he would become more open as he got used to Ludus. Until then, she didn't want to see what happened when someone ignored his glare and tried to get anywhere within five feet of him without reason, herself included.  
There was a good seat not too far from Dimon that wasn't at his table where she could sit and be able to look through the window. Time seemed to pass by peacefully, the cafeteria always managed to have quality meals and plenty of open seats, even with the many that were being avoided.  
"Maybe, the rest of today will be peaceful." she thought to herself.  
The fresh, crisp sound of three identical howls sounded from outside through the window. Usually, she would have ignored them, but they called Dimon to a stand. He abandoned his meal as if in a trance and went over to the window. Dimon opened it just in time for the next set of howels to sound again. One of the teachers supervising the students for the meal began walking over to Dimon, but when he opened his mouth, the howls sounded for the third time and Dimon jumped out the window.


	3. Law of Ludus Part 3/10

Getting over the moment of shock that follows seeing someone jump out of a window that's on the second floor, Ellena raced to the stairs to run after Dimon. Thanks to his improvised exit, Dimon had a bit of ground on her. Ellena was still able to keep up with him, more than likely due to the 'fall' that left him limping. The three howls sounded again, it was strange for three wolves to start howling at the same time, but then she didn't recognize their calls either. Usually, when wolves howled Ellena would hear them calling a name or singing, but these howls were more like signals, they didn't have any meaning. It wasn't long before she discovered why, an animal control team had surrounded some sort of dog, she didn't think it was a new animal, at least not one off the truck that delivered them.  
The medium-sized hound looked to be a mixed breed, his build a glorifying mix of a Doberman, boxer, and a rottweiler, yet the fur was not what you'd see on your regular pound puppy. From the end of his tail to the tip of his three noses, his coat was black with a glowing red crack pattern that almost looked painted on. Despite standing only about two feet high and roughly three feet long, the three-headed dog was nimble enough to keep his would-be captors at bay.  
"How did it get through the forcefield?" an animal control member asked as the nimble creature avoided their animal snatcher yet again  
"We'll ask it later! Just catch it!" a woman ordered, trying to surround the dog, "Hold still!"  
They didn't notice Dimon running over to them, and for a moment, Ellena expected him to break through their line and probably punch someone in the process. His black fire erupted forth unlike in any way she'd seen him use it before, the dark flames were forced downward like a crashing wave, sending him upward and into the circle next to the hound. The shock of the fire as he landed pushed the animal control team back a step before the dark heat vanished.  
"Touch him," he spoke with deadly calm," and I'll kill you."  
"You can't just-"  
A spurt of black fire scorched the ground next to the man who tried to refuse Dimon. There was a burning light in Dimon's eyes, a fire burning in him of will that hardened his eyes with a different motivation. She knew that he was all too serious just by looking at his face.  
"Ripper," he called to the dog," you okay?"  
"Geez Dimon, when did you get so damn serious man? I got chills bro." the middle head barked with a sly smile and a wagging tail," Couldn't you tell I was just playing with'em?"  
"You could talk the whole time?" the leader of the animal control team yelled," You could've said something!"  
"Take it easy human, I was having some fun with you until my brother got here." Ripper smiled  
"Wait you're his brother?" a woman called  
"No shit, Sherlock, can't you see the family resemblance?" Ripper smiled  
"Alright, let's head back. Kid, we'll have one of your teachers talk to you about...this, later." the team leader moaned, and then began walking off," God, I need coffee."  
As if nothing had happened, Dimon began walking back to the school. Ellena started to follow him, partly because they shared their next class but mostly to make sure he didn't get into any trouble on the way to class and to see if she could learn anything about Ripper being his brother. Sadly she didn't get to ask any questions as they only walked a few paces before Ripper looked back at her, smiled, then looked up to Dimon.  
"Oh Dimon," he sang," Why is there a cute girl following us, you sly dog?"  
"She's supposed to keep me out of trouble." he frowned, his voice level," And before you get any ideas, she called you evil."  
"Ha! That's funny. Hey, is there anything to eat?"  
"Yeah, but you'll have to wait until dinner, lunch will be over by the time we get back to the main building."  
"A'ight, so where we goin'?"  
"Uh," Dimon sighed, pulling in crumpled up schedule out of his pocket," Mythology and Cryptozoology 101."  
"Sounds like fun, I'll tag along. Besides, I can't trust you to stay out of trouble with Jane Doe over there."  
"Her name is Ellena," Dimon stated without missing a beat.  
Since plenty of students had pets that stayed with them and the general population of students already seemed to have an unsaid pact not to mess with Dimon, Ripper was just accepted into the Ludus environment as if he'd been there the whole time. He sat with Dimon in the back of their next class. The three of them were the last ones there but were already seated by the time Mr. Mummy came in a few seconds after the late bell rang.  
Unlike Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Mummy stood a tall six foot two inches that were covered entirely by bulk bought low quality gauze, which was the only reason he was visible. He still wore clothes, a white, rose pink, and grey plaid collared shirt with a black tie and a pair of brown slacks that, sadly, didn't cover up the highly unfortunate everyday choice of his that was a pair of black sandals with tall white socks. He stormed in with a stack of unorganized research papers that he hadn't graded yet, and an extra-large cup of coffee that was mostly espresso and four-hour energy.  
"Okay, hoodlums, sit down and shut up!" he called to his already sitting down and quiet class.  
He dumped the papers on his overcrowded desk, took a swig of coffee, and then strode over to the whiteboard.  
"Can anyone tell me what an angel is?" he called, writing 'angel' on the board in sizeable messy handwriting  
"An over-glorified birdman with a grudge," Ripper answered instantly.  
About half the class snickered at the remark. Mr. Mummy sighed as he turned around to face his class.  
"All right, which one of you is the class clown?" he called  
"Uh, I mean, I just got here, but I'm happy to accept that role," Ripper called with devil's grin  
Mr. Mummy looked to Ripper and, as an expert on mythical and creatures that weren't really supposed to exist, he recognized a Cerberus Hellhound puppy. His eye twitched. There was a demon in his class, sitting with his students, and disrupting his lesson.  
"Damn it all to Hell for Christ's sake!" he growled, starting to rummage through his desks.  
Papers toppled to the floor before he just pushed everything to the floor, drawers were pulled out and emptied onto the desk as he cursed about being responsible for the safety of his students. It took his three very long minutes to find what he was looking for, a small golden crucifix, and he directed it at Ripper.  
"And the devil, the demon, who deceived them, was thrown into the lake of burning sulfur, where the beast and the false prophet had been thrown. They will be tormented day and night forever and ever," he shouted.  
Everyone went silent as nothing happened, Dimon sat up and looked at Ripper, who then sneezed and broke the silence.  
"What? I was sure that was the right verse," he growled  
"Mr. Mummy, please don't give my brother a head cold on his first day." Dimon groaned  
"The bloody hell are you talking about?" Mr. Mummy moaned  
"Allow me to formally introduce myself," Ripper called, jumping on to the desk," My name is Ripper Columba Sen, my brother is Dinon Uxorem Sen, but we call him Dimon. A bit of a warning, Dimon can get a little protective of me so," Ripper's voice suddenly took on a dark tone of a subtle threat," I suggest that you never try to exorcise me again you Ellison knock off."  
There was a moment of silence, Mr. Mummy rubbed his eyes.  
"Did you just call me an Ellison knock-off?" he moaned  
"Well, you did try to kill me."  
"Fair point, just don't... make me have to deal with anything, and you can stay."  
"Done!"  
The lesson about angels continued, with several very snarky comments from Ripper and Mr. Mummy mostly ignoring them when they weren't helpful as an alternative perspective. When the class ended, the remained of the school day was, thankfully, rather uneventful. Dimon was outside with Ripper the moment the last bell rang. The brothers must've decided to leave her behind because they climbed into the trees that bordered the school and began to leap through them with the skill of a set of squirrels. Somehow they were faster up there than when on the ground, leaving her running to try and keep up with them.


	4. The Law of Ludus Part

"Come on, guys! Wait up!" Ellena yelled, watching them swing and jump onwards at a pace that really wasn't fair," You're going too fast!"  
"If you can't keep up, then don't follow us!" Dimon yelled  
Dimon didn't have to look to know the faces that Ripper was making, and Ripper didn't wait for him to turn his head.  
"That was a little mean don't you think?" he stated  
"She's better off staying away from us."  
"But what if it's...different, this time?"  
"Are you really willing to bet her life on foolish optimism?"  
"I just feel bad for her. Is that so wrong?" Ripper sighed  
"Get down!" Dimon yelled  
He tried to reach for Ripper, only for a metal link net to snatch his brother from the air. Dimon slammed into a tree and fell to the ground, but he rose quickly to run to Ripper, who was tangled in the net. Ellena, who had yet to stop running was quick to catch up, she was pointing at something, but Dimon was focused on getting Ripper free until he heard a familiar voice.  
"You know, kid, if you'd read the school handbook, then you'd know that pets aren't allowed."  
He was the same person, though the four behind him were different this time. Ellena recognized him, he was the same man who brought Dimon to his first-period class, and the same man who took him away on his first day. It was strange, before he made her nervous, scared even, but now, she just felt pissed off. Everyone in Ludus knew that pets were allowed so long as you take proper care of them. They had to be since there were many powereds with deep bonds to individual animals. The same sort of bond she'd seen between Dimon and Ripper.  
"Hand over the mutt, and you won't be punished this time." the man promised the grin on his face the same as every other time.  
Dimon stood up, flames leaking out of his clenched fist.  
"Like Hell, I will!" he growled  
"It wasn't a request ya little bastard! You'll follow the rules just like all the other freaks!"  
"There's no rule against pets!" Ellena shouted  
The expression on Dimon's face when he looked to her made it clear that he was shocked she'd stood up for him, the man trying to take Ripper wore one similar, but he pointed his gun at her. She froze for a moment when the shot sounded out, the bullet hitting only a few inches from her. All her anger was quickly replaced by fear. He'd shot at her, he gave her a warning shot, next time she may not be so lucky as she didn't have a weapon of her own.  
"Stay out of-" a shadow edged over the gunman's face causing him to pause.  
He looked up to see Dimon falling from above him, his fist sparking before being engulfed by black flames. His brown eyes were that of a monster's, full of rage and hate that burned like his flames. The men barely managed to escape the blow that sent a spray of soil in every direction, even Ellena felt the grains hit her. As the dust cleared, she could see the horrid smile on Dimon's face as he stood up. A frightening smile, one of anger, of cruelty, of vengeance about to unfold, a demon's grin worn so naturally on his face.  
"You warned me about scaring the students here with my violence, then you shoot at the same one?" Dimon called," What goes around comes around sadistic bastard!"  
He lunged for the man who'd shot at her, charging like a mad man as the B.R.T. member aimed a gun at him. A roar of black fire engulfed the firearm, and Dimon was quick to pull the man into close quarters and pointed his fist low. Ellena knew what was about to happen and honestly wished it hadn't, but she was powerless to stop it. There was a sickening snap shortly followed by the primal howl of a wounded man. Dimon stood above the man, soaking in his string of threats and curses like a victory chant. His knuckles were bruised from breaking the man's leg, and his victory was short-lived.  
An electric shock from his collar pulled him to the ground as the remaining men came for him. Dimon tried to fight back, but they kept using the collar against him, rendering helpless under their kicking and stomping. Soon Dimon had curled himself into a protective ball. Ripper howled and fought against the metal net that tied his limbs. Ellena hurried over to Ripper, trying to help him get out of the metal snare, but he was too tangled to get free in time.  
"Somebody!" she called at the top of her lungs," Help!"


	5. The Law of Ludus: Part 5

Six howls filled the air as a large red portal of swirling clouds opened behind her, casting a glow upon Ellena's back. The pair of creatures that came out of it were quick to grab everyone's attention as they walked to either side of Ellena and Ripper. The air around them felt of confidence and hatred. They looked almost exactly like Ripper but the size of bears, their crack patterned fur only slightly different from his, and they were older than him. Where he still had a lot of puppy in his face and build, the two Cerberus Hellhounds who'd just come were harder and chiseled in such a way that Ellena could only assume they were Ripper's parents. From the fierceness, Ellena could tell that the mother was to her left, and the father was to her right.  
“You bitches got about two seconds to GET THE HELL OFF THAT BOY!!!" Ripper's mother roared  
She did not give them two seconds. The Cerberus Hellhound howled as she ran, the other demon quickly racing behind her, and the B.R.T. men backed off far too late. Her jaws mercilessly snapped around three of the men, the remaining two tried to fight back, but they were soon in the mouth of her husband, and the pair threw the five men away from Dimon. Growling with mouths that dripped with some flaming redness, they ensured the men weren't coming back before they went to check on Dimon. Ripper, finally getting himself free of the net, ran to his brother as fast as he could. He helped his brother up to the pair of monstrous demonic hounds. Blood had fallen over Dimon's eyes from a wound on his face near the hairline, leaving him blinded as any attempt to wipe the blood away only left it smearing on his face.  
"Mom? Dad?" Dimon called as he felt around blindly," Is that you?"  
Ellena hadn't heard Dimon ever sound so...calm. He had lost that anger in his voice. The two demons licked the blood from his face, letting Dimon open his eyes. When he saw the pair of smiling beasts, he hugged them and buried his face into their black and red fur.  
"Where in Hell have you been?" he asked happy yet sad at the same time  
"We've had to go into hiding." Killer stated  
"With Witchroot Grove gone," Fang sighed," we have no choice but to bide our time until a new home can be found."  
Dimon pulled out from the hug so that he could look his parents in the eyes.  
"What do you mean gone?" he frowned  
The pair took a deep breath, then broke the news to their son. Killer giving a glance to Ripper who smiled from behind Dimon and shrugged.  
"It seems that after the Ludus men took you, Dimon, they set fire to our home. Witchroot Grove has been burned to the ground." Fang frowned, bowing her heads  
"There's nothing left there for us but tree bones, charred coals, and ashes now. It'll take decades for the grove to recover, if not centuries, given its location." Killer growled," What's important is that you're alive and that, for the time being, you and Ripper are safe here."  
"But-"  
"No 'but's Dimon," Fang called," Killer's right, we can't take you to Hell with us, and here you'll be fed, housed, clothed, taught, everything we need you to be until we can find a new home."  
"Okay, I'll stay here then." Dimon frowned, looking to them  
"We missed you." Fang smiled  
Dimon hugged them again.  
"I did too." he smiled.  
Ellena couldn't help but smile at the scene. A part of her hoped that she'd start getting to see that smile of his a bit more often, but sadly it didn't stay very long. Killer and Fang had to leave almost as quickly as they had arrived, their portals already opening to take them back to Hell. Dimon gave his parents a final hug before they disappeared within the swirling red circle, taking his smile and dropped guard with them.  
To her surprise, Dimon and Ripper came back over to her, but it was only to ask her how to get back to their dorms. Ripper decided that he was going to be sleeping in Dimon's room for as long as they stayed at Ludus rather than at the Animal Homes. It was permitted, but she'd have to get them a dog bed at some point. Ellena herself returned to her room for the night, happy that her dorm wasn't that far from Dimon's. When the morning came, she was sent a text from Olivia, apparently, after being reported multiple times for over aggression and being admitted to the hospital for a broken leg after wrongfully attacking a new student, Blake Harper of the Black Retrieval Team was being temporarily suspended from active field duty.  
The news certainly made Dimon happy when she sat at his table at breakfast. His parent's visit had seemed to change him, he wasn't exactly smiling and friendly with everyone, but he also didn't glare at anyone who got within ten feet of him and Ripper. He didn't even glare at her when she sat down at the table with him. It was as if a small crack had formed in his large wall of isolation, one just large enough that she felt safer trying to get closer to him, to sit with him during meals and attempt to make some conversation.  
"You know, you could probably work something out with the school to see if your parents could come and visit you officially Dimon." she smiled," They'd probably get to stay longer that way."  
"That's not the issue, they can't stay on Aerth for very long," Ripper called, snapping a cow's femur head from the rest of the bone  
"Why not?" Ellena asked  
"They're demons." Dimon frowned as if the two words explained everything  
"Demons can't exist on Aerth without possessing some sort of host, good demons included. Even my parents can't stay more than a few minutes without feeling the effects, and they're pretty high up on the food chain." Ripper explained  
"Then, how are you still here?"  
"I possessed something obviously." Ripper sighed  
"But if that's all it takes, why don't they possess something?" she asked  
"Because they'd need a healthy human to stay here, and they'd rather not kill people just to see me." Dimon sighed  
"Oh,"  
"They managed to raise Dimon and I by-mph!" Ripper started  
Dimon stuffed a bone in Ripper's one free mouth to shut him up.  
"You never know when to stop talking Ripper, she doesn't need my life story." he frowned as he released the bone.  
Ripper crushed the bone between his jaws and began finishing off his scraps as they only had a few minutes left. When time ran out, Ripper followed Dimon to their next class. Ellena could understand why Dimon was given this class, even though he wasn't an animal-powered. Powered Animal Basics, while yes it was mostly for those with animal powers or animal-like powers, it was also known to encourage gentleness, positivity, and peacefulness. Dimon was believed to lack all of such things, and thus, the class would, in theory, help alter that. Even if it wasn't the course itself, Ellena knew that the teacher most certainly would.  
Mrs. Athena pulled Dimon and Ripper aside the moment they walked into her class. She wasn't a tall woman, most of her students stood taller than she was, and Dimon stood at least a head and a half above her. Mrs. Athena had skin that was the same color as sunkissed willow bark, while her hair was a natural green she'd dyed some dark brown highlights into it when some of her students asked her to dye their hair. One of her favorite sayings was that her eyes reflected the limits of her student's potential, and she had eyes of bright sky blue.  
As for her personality, there was little to be done that could rile her temper, even when she was already frustrated. Animals were called and soothed by her. Every sort of savage beast, wild creature, and mad animal became calm and peaceful in her presence. Like Mr. Mummy's invisibility, her power was on always and beyond her control. Thus it may not have been the class that brought about the calm and gentle tendencies in students.  
"Dimon, I was informed by the Animal Control team that you and Ripper are brothers. You don't have to worry, I get that, but you both need to follow the rules that we have regarding those like you."  
"Rules like what?" Ripper asked innocently  
"Nothing scary or dangerous, I promise you. Mostly it's getting and keeping up with vaccines for both of you. I may peek in on you two now and again just to confirm that both of you are being cared for properly. Dimon, I know you may have some issues with this, but Ripper will need to wear a collar for each of his heads."  
Dimon frowned at this. His head seemed to tilt up and to the side, as if to remind her that he still wore the restraint collar that left him helpless against the B.R.T. the night before.  
"I promise you, Ripper won't be wearing any sort of shock collar or restraint, it's just to hold his id tags and vaccination tags." she smiled," I should have some collars his size in the closet. Ripper, you and Dimon can feel free to pick out any three you want. Dimon, after school, you need to go to the medical center, and Ripper should come to me for his vaccines, all good?"  
"I'm cool with that?" Ripper grinned back  
She let them take a look at the collars, it didn't take long, and when Ripper came out, he was wearing three black fake leather collars with shiny metal spikes. The pair of brothers took their consistent place at the back of the classroom.  
"Okay, now that we're all settled in I'd like a take a moment to welcome Dimon and Ripper to Ludus and my class. You two are welcome to darken my door any time and the same for the Animal Homes, which happens to be where we're going today. For those of you who've been in my class for some time, I expect you to help Dimon and Ripper out in taking care of their animal when you're done caring for your own. You're homework will to write me a report about how everyone's doing and don't think that I won't be asking them myself later. Dimon, you and Ripper, will have Smokey, he's in house twenty-nine."  
Everyone began to move about, Dimon followed them. They headed outside, following a worn-down path to a large building. When Dimon went in, he couldn't help but look around the inside. Animals of all varieties were inside there, all of them were roaming around freely. There were birds, cats, cows, dogs, fish, and other more exotic breeds, but just like the students, every animal had some manner of ability. A trio of pastel-colored cats ran at blurring speeds in house three, a pig with a pair of pink bat wings ate slop from a trough in house ten, weasels were teleporting about a tree in house sixteen, and a color-changing Indian tiger was lounging in home nineteen. Dimon stopped peeking into rooms when he found there was a talking giraffe with an alcohol problem in house twenty-one talking to some girl about a fox. It didn't take him that long to find home twenty-nine.  
The smell of brimstone and rot hit Dimon's nostrils before he opened the door of the room marked twenty-nine. It was horridly strong and only made worse when he opened the door. Inside of the room was Smokey, just about the ugliest horse Dimon had ever seen. He looked like an oversized black plastic trash bag had been vacuum packed over a set of horse bones. The only main differences were that the teeth were a series of large sharp fangs, his hooves were sharpened into blades, and the horse lacked all manner of hair, even his tail was nothing more than a line of small vertebrae. The animal was lying on its side, the rise and fall of its chest as it released heavy, black smoke-filled breaths, the only sign of life.  
Still, it was clear the animal had not been abandon. Fresh food and water remained untouched by the creature, the bed of fresh hay would've more than likely been comfortable for the animal, but the straws it rested upon were little more than rotten black mush. Dimon could only stare at the horse, frozen by the sight of it. Mrs. Athena must've expected this, for she came over to him not long after they stopped at the room.  
"Smokey has been this way since we found him. We've tried to help him, but he refuses to eat or drink anything. It's sad, but there's little we can do." she sighed, hoping to give him some comfort  
"What happened to him?" Dimon asked, eyes glued on the horse  
"He was a racehorse from Merica, one day out of nowhere he burst into flames. He got out of his stable and spent five minutes running about, setting fires and taking bites out of the other horses and his handlers. After that, he just collapsed, and he hasn't moved since."  
"And you just keep him like this?" Dimon asked, almost angry it seemed  
"I know it's not what we want, but there's just nothing we can do. We don't know what's wrong with him."  
"That's because there's nothing wrong with him."  
Mrs. Athena was so shocked at his words that she didn't stop him when he unlocked the door to Smokey's room and entered it. Black flames sparked to life in his hands. The sight of them made Smokey panic. He squealed weakly, sending more smoke out from his nostrils, but remained too weakened to move.  
"Dimon stop!" she ordered  
"It has to be done!" he stated  
The black flames erupted in a powerful surge, yet remained contained in the room. Mrs. Athena could feel the heat of the fire burning her skin, Dimon and Smokey were hidden behind the wall of flames, but she heard Smokey screaming as a new, blood-red fire swirled to life in the mass of black flames.  
"DIMON!" she yelled, more worried about him than the dying horse.


	6. Law of Ludus Part 6/10

Mrs. Athena was fully prepared to lunge into the room and pull Dimon out, but Ripper stopped her. His three jaws biting at her jeans to keep her back.  
"Ripper, let me go! Dimon is-"  
"You'll die the moment that fire hits you," he growled, keeping two of his heads on her jeans  
"Your own brother is in there!"  
"I know, and he's fine." Ripper frowned," Dimon can be hurt by a lot of things, but hellfire of this level isn't one of them. He's okay, you won't be."  
"Then, what did he do?"  
“See for yourself.” Ripper sighed  
The blood-red flames continued burning for a few more moments before they wholly dissipated. Scorch marks covered the room, all the hay was gone with only askes in its place, Dimon was untouched, Smokey was...different. There was a bit of flesh on the horse's frame, but the thin form remained boney and hairless. Rather than hair, the blood-red flames formed Smokey's short mane and tail, once shut eyes were opened to reveal a deep beaming purple gaze. Black smoke rose from Smokey's nostrils in steady streams, and he snorted.  
"Well, I'll be damned." Mrs.Athena smiled  
"He's not that different." Ripper shrugged  
Smokey gave Dimon a gentle nuzzle as the student left, the horse barely waited a moment before following Dimon to the wall of food dispensers.  
"Ripper, he's a devil, right?" Dimon asked  
"I mean physically he mostly is, yeah," Ripper stated  
Dimon got a wheelbarrow and got a full round of mixed meats. Smokey sniffed at the food then snorted on it, disapproving the meal.  
"Uh, Dimon," one of his classmates called," horses are herbivores, they don't eat meat."  
"Demons don't eat plants, even the horses." Dimon growled  
"Better the cow than you though right?" Ripper smiled  
They backed off after that, letting him grab some honey and wine from the other dispensaries. He headed back to the room they'd put Smokey in and dumped the hay ashes out of the manger, filling it instead with the meat and mixed it with the wine and honey. A few students watched him mix the bleeding slop while Smokey watched with hungry intent.  
"He'll eat that?" one asked  
"Smokey, feed." Dimon frowned  
The demonic horse went over to the manger and buried his head in the meat. Taking in large bites of it, then gulping it down in a starved race.  
"How do you know this stuff?" Mrs. Athena smiled  
"Dimon used to have a naughctmare, but it...well it ended badly." Ripper sighed, "Smokey used to be a normal horse right? It sounds to me that he survived a demonic possession, but his body was altered for the demon. I'll make sure Dimon sends you some warnings and tips for Smokey's care when he turns in his homework."  
"That would be helpful? Anything you can do tell me right now that I should probably know?"  
"Yeah, unless the flames are on Smokey don't touch them, that stuff is hellfire. The meat will need the wine and honey, or he won't eat it, there is a reason, but it's not for saying out loud, and you'll want to make sure he never goes hungry. Dimon should be able to handle most of the adjustments within this class period."  
Dimon swept the ashes out of the room, but he kept them on a tarp just outside the door and took the wheelbarrow out to get some bones which he set down for Smokey's new bed, then covered it in the sulfurous ashes he'd kept on the tarp. By then Smokey was nipping at him and pointing at an empty trough, which Dimon refilled with the mixed meat slop from before.  
Some students asked him to give Smokey a bath, which he did, a dust bath of bone powders and brimstone which he stole from the bone eater vulture's room. They then offered to show him how to brush a horse when Dimon pointed out that Smokey didn't have any fur, or hair, to brush. By which time Smokey tried to take a bite out of one of the students, Dimon punched him and then refilled the trough.   
There were several times where Smokey tried to eat several of the students and the other animals, it was to the point where Dimon started to lock him in the room until he was satisfied. Ellena took this time to go and try to talk to Smokey, only to find her powers didn't work on him.  
"Ripper, would the demon possession thing affect how he speaks?" she asked  
"I'd imagine so, he's not a horse anymore but a Naughctmare, he's kind of a demon. Why?"  
"I can't understand him like I can the other animals."  
"Oh well, look here comes, Dimon."  
Considering Dimon seemed to have this handled, she left him to it. Sadly Dimon seemed to be enjoying it when the bell for their next period rang, and they all had to go. Dimon refilled Smokey's trough one last time, then headed off.  
Smokey was less than pleased by this arrangement it seemed. He began pacing around restlessly, yet when any approached, he became violent and savage, pounding against the door and screaming at them. Slowly things became worse. The horse would violently pound on the door, crying loudly, and starting fires that Ripper had warned Mrs. Athena about. All attempts to calm him were as fruitless as they were dangerous. Other animals and students were getting hurt and being put in danger, but the efforts to subdue Smokey weren't working, even the drugs were failing to affect him. After several students got hurt, Mrs. Athena was asked to put Smokey down.  
"It's only been a few hours, look if I could just get Dimon here he could help." she insisted," He knows how to care for Smokey, he'll be able to-"  
"Mrs. Athena," the leader of the animal control team called," with the way Smokey is now we aren't permitted to let a student near him, like it or not, we can't keep a mad horse here, especially one that is setting poisoned fires. I know you care for these animals, but Smokey is a risk we can't afford."  
"Please, he was fine a few hours ago."  
"We don't have a choice."  
They pushed past her and took aim at Smokey through the window of the room. Smokey continued to pound against the door, screaming and spreading vicious flames. Shots rang out, their only option as they couldn't subdue the poor horse, and Smokey went silent, falling to the ground. There was a moment of silence as they mourned for the horse, then went to get the body from the room.  
Smokey rose up the moment they opened the door and ran them down. He trampled those in his immediate path, running wild through the Animal Homes and spreading hellfires before he crashed out of the door and ran into the open land where he began to attack all he saw.  
"Shit," one of the animal control members moaned as they got up, her voice hoarse from the blow to the head Smokey gave her.  
She limped over to the alarm and pulled it, sending Ludus into lockdown as she pulled out the microphone.  
"Attention all units! Code 10-91 VH! I repeat code 10-91 VH! Officers down in the Animal Homes at your convenience, 10-91 VH takes priority!"  
The alarms blared throughout the school and the neighboring town of Susmella.


End file.
